Bupu's Herd
Bupu's Herd is a herd of sable antelopes led by Bupu that resides in the Pride Lands. History Beshte and the Hippo Lanes After a rainstorm floods their grazing grounds, Bupu's Herd stand around in the water, waiting for it to pass. But when a second storm starts to brew, the Lion Guard, minus Beshte, rush to call them away for their own safety. Bupu refuses to leave, even after Ono warns him of the impending rain storm. When Fuli tells him to follow them, he still refuses, stating that they don't take orders from them. Kion understands that they are tired and hungry, but explains that, if they move, they'll have food and won't be standing around in the water. Upon hearing this, Boboka talks with Bupu, urging him to reconsider their offer for the young ones. Reluctantly, he agrees, and the Guard escort the herd away across the side of a cliff. They follow the Lion Guard around the side of a nearby cliff, until Kion warns them to get back after hearing a warning from Ono. A minor rockslide then separates them, so they resort to sitting down. The Guard climb over the rocks, and Kion tries to get them to move, but they refuse, with Bupu stating that they are tired and 'give up'. Kion proceeds to use his Roar to blast the rocks out of the way. After a bit more persuasion, the herd continue. They arrive at the Flood Plains, where Bunga sends in Boboka and the her son. Upon their leave, Bupu starts complaining again about how they were ordered around, criticizing the times when the Lion Guard had tried to help them while the others listen intently. Fuli points out that they were all good reasons, when suddenly the rainstorm breaks out. Eager to believe they'll be ordered to move out of the rain, Bupu informs them that they're not going anywhere. Fuli and Bunga are okay with this, since it's exactly what they want them to do anyway. With the rainstorm still going, Bupu resorts to more complaining. Fuli informs him that they'll tell them when to keep going, and asks him to stand and be quiet. Bupu suspires heavily and sits down. When Fuli orders him to stand up, Bupu isn't surprised that the Lion Guard is telling them what to do, causing the other sable antelopes to sit down in protest with him. Despite Fuli's best efforts, she is unable to get him to stand, even when Ono returns with the youngster. After a brief appearance by Beshte, Ono confirms that he has finished the new Hippo Lane. Bunga then calls for them to 'follow that hippo', but Bupu remarks that it looks so wet. Fuli snaps and reminds them that they're already wet, and Bupu turns his head, telling her to continue yelling at them like they've done all day. Fuli has a change of heart and apologises for yelling. She goes on to say that it's been a long day for her as well as them, explaining how they can get something to eat on the other side, appealing to the other antelopes as well as their leader. She returns to Bupu and asks them to go, adding 'please' at the end of her statement. To her surprise, Bupu responds by telling her that that was all they wanted to hear and that it never hurts to be polite. He then calls for his herd to follow, and together, they run through the new Hippo Lane. While running through the Flood Plains, they trample over Makuu's Float, who have been purposefully led there by Beshte and Basi. After doing so, Bupu turns to Sable Antelope #1 and asks if he heard anything, but he responds with a simple 'no' and they continue charging forward. Later, when the Flood Plains have cleared, Bupu and his herd can be seen grazing in the grass on the other side, finally safe. Rafiki's New Neighbors Mzaha is kicked out of the herd after failing to calm down. After the Lion Guard get involved, Fuli asks Bupu to take him back. The leader explains his reasons why the young antelope was kicked out in the first place, but Fuli pleads a little more, and Bupu finally succumbs to her polite request. However, almost immediately after being let back in the herd, Mzaha makes a nuisance of himself, prompting Bupu to have a stern word with him. Mzaha decides to leave of his own accord, leaving Bupu to refer to him as a 'silly creature'. The Morning Report Bupu gets his horns stuck in a tree, and his herd refuses to move without him. To top it all off, a wagtail named Nyuni has made a nest on the tree branch, and refuses to move. When Zazu arrives and announces that his recent debacle will end up in his Morning Report, Bupu is mildly frustrated that King Simba will hear about it. Eventually, using Kion's suggestion, the branch is broken off, with Nyuni resting on it while Bupu leads his herd away. A little later, the Lion Guard return to the herd after Zazu is confirmed missing. Although no sign of Zazu has been found, they discover that Nyuni has teamed up with Bupu, helping him locate missing members along the way. Divide and Conquer Boboka and another herd member watch Tamaa's show. The Kilio Valley Fire While looking for a new home for Ma Tembo's Herd, Kion asks Bupu if the elephants could stay with him and he accepts until the elephants cover them in dust leading to the herd kicking the elephants out. Beshte and the Beast The Army of Scar sneaks up on some members of Bupu's herd. Ono moves them away while Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders to blast the army away. Pride Landers Unite! The Lion Guard are slowing down Bupu's herd because they thought they saw a jackal. Boboka runs into Laini's Tree and the galagos start to scatter. Bunga moves them out of the way. Kion tells Bupu's herd to call them instead of running. Fuli gathers the antelope at Pride Rock to help battle against the Outlanders. When the training dosen't go well Kion gets Makuu to help the others. Kion, Fuli and Bunga are teaching the antelopes how to kick while Makuu teaches Boboka how to swing her tail like a croc. Makuu and his crocs go back to their Watering Hole when things don't go well. Later the Army of Scar comes and attacks Makuu's Float. Kion and the Pride Landers help defend. During the fight Bupu gets along with the galagos and works together with them. After being tired from fighting Kion uses the roar to blast them away. Makuu thanks everyone for their help and says he'll do the same to them in future. The Queen's Visit Bupu's herd watch as Dhahabu and her herd goes up to Pride Rock. They also sing and dance along to Prance With Me. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Bupu's is first seen at Mizimu Grove for Makini's Mpando Mypaya, watching Timon and Pumbaa perform their Tujiinue song. When the Army of Scar attacks the Grove, Bupu joins the fight with Laini, at one point fighting off Kiburi. Unfortunately, after Scar reveals himself to the herds when the Grove is in flames, Bupu takes Thurston's advice to flee the Grove with his herd. Fuli manages to stop Bupu and his herd from running into a ditch, but upon reuniting with the other herds, Bupu is furious over Kion an d Simba keeping the revelation of Scar's return a secret, and considers taking his herd and leaving the Pride Lands, like the other leaders, claiming to his herd that "there is nothing to discuss". However, after listening to Kion's speech about how they'll survive Scar's war at Mizimu Grove, Bupu agrees to stay, albeit reluctantly, as it takes some persuasion from Laini to get him to confirm his decision. Battle for the Pride Lands Fuli has asked for Bupu's Herd to join in the final battle agaisnt Scar's Army. When the Lion Guard defeat Scar they must head off to the Tree of Life. Bupu's Herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard. Return to the Pride Lands Bupu's Uerd watches as Kion's Lion Guard competes with Vitani's Lion Guard. After Vitani calls for a Mashindano, Kion gives up his role as leader of the Lion Guard. He and his friends join the Night Pride. Bupu's Herd watches as Kion becomes the king of the Tree of Life. Named Members Bupu Main Article: Bupu Bupu is the leader of the herd. He is a rather stubborn sable antelope who frowns at those who order him around. Whilst he may be eventually persuaded into taking orders, he does so begrudgingly, and will never hesitate to point out his frustration. Boboka Main Article: Boboka Boboka (left) is a female sable antelope in the herd. She is much less stubborn than Bupu and thinks of the children in the herd when a crisis arises. It is thanks to her speaking with Bupu that the herd are able to get out of the second rain storm and find food in another part of the Pride Lands. Boboka's Son Main Article: Boboka's Son Boboka's Son is a quiet baby antelope in the herd. He rarely speaks and usually lows instead. He follows his mother around wherever she goes. Although he is at one stage separated from her, thanks to Kion and Ono he is soon reunited. Sable Antelope #1 Main Article: Sable Antelope #1 Sable Antelope #1 (right) is a member of the herd. He is seen with the other members of the herd at all points, and uses the same model as the rest of them. He is the only other speaking member. He briefly speaks when Bupu questions if he heard anything, having trampled over Makuu's Float unknowingly. Former Members Mzaha Main Article: Mzaha Mzaha is a young male sable antelope who is a former member of the herd. His rambunctious behavior got him kicked out of the herd. On his second chance, he left the herd of his own choosing. He has since made his own group with his two best friends. Affiliates Nyuni Main Article: Nyuni Nyuni is a yellow wagtail and a temporary member of the herd. A keen traveler, Nyuni enjoys seeing as much of the Pride Lands as possible. He is amicable, yet he can be moved to irritation when others disrupt him. After a rocky start, he and Bupu have become friends, with Nyuni watching the herd. Laini Main Article: Laini Laini is a skittish galago who is the leader of the group, as well as the most vocal. She has a lot of faith in the Lion Guard, and looks to them for protection when she needs it. Laini is quick to worry about any possible problem that may arise. Unnamed Members Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (402).png Category:Groups Category:Antelopes Category:Pride Landers Bupu's Herd Category:Herds Category:Mammals Category:Bovids